Kiss Of Desire
by Inanna1
Summary: Poor Mimi has had nothing but troubles in the ways of love. Until one day she meets somebody, who she’s known for years. And they share a kiss of desire. (Brimi)
1. Mimi's beginning

Kiss of Desire

Author: Inanna

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Days of Our Lives. Though I wouldn't mind owning a certain few. :::wink::: Also, the poem in the story is written by: J B O'Reilly 

Summary: Poor Mimi has had nothing but troubles in the ways of love. Until one day she meets somebody, who she's known for years. And they share a _kiss of desire._

Couples: Mainly Brimi (just isn't enough of these fics out there :::sighs:::), some Shelle. I'll let you know of any others as the story continues.

****

Enjoy!

Miriam Lockhart opened the door to her apartment, and let out an exasperated sigh. She tossed her keys on the table and kicked off her shoes. It had been a long day, no correction, it had been a long _year._ She flopped down on the sofa and her sigh was replaced with a groan. Rubbing her temples she desperately tried to block out the day's events. But the soft sound of music interrupted her thoughts. Curious, she slowly tiptoed to her bedroom. He was standing there, in a tuxedo, his face only illuminated by the gentle glow of candles. He held a single rose and a shy, yet somehow determined smile danced upon his lips.

"Mimi," he began nervously. He stopped to take a deep breath. "Mimi, never in my life have I loved a woman as much as I love you." He walked smoothly over to her and placed the rose in her hands, gently kissing her fingertips. Attached to the stem of the flower was a poem. Mimi carefully read the delicate script.

__

The red rose whispers of passion

And the white rose breathes of love

O, the red rose is a falcon

And the white rose is a dove

But I send you a cream-white rosebud

With flush on its petal tips

For the love that is purest and sweetest

Has a kiss of desire on the lips

When she looked up, her eyes were glistening with tears. He knelt before her, a sparkling diamond ring, set in a bed of crushed burgundy velvet, resting in his palm.

"Miriam, will you marry me?" his voice shook as he asked the simple question. She opened her lips to tell him her answer…

__

Wait a second! Time out! Right now you're probably a little confused. Well, let me start off with an introduction. Hello, I'm Miriam Lockhart, but you can call me Mimi or Meems. That's me being proposed to. Oh, and the guy doing the proposing? You'll find out about him later. First things first: the basics. You know my name, but not a lot about dear ol' me. I am notoriously known for having **the **worst love life ever. Okay, okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating just a tad. But that still doesn't change that fact that these past few years have been awful in the love department. And one day all that changed, because of one man. Which is where this story **should **have started. So here we go, the beginning…

Mimi seemed to be swallowed by the oversized easy chair, a crumpled up wad of tissues in her hand. She sniffled loudly, sucking back tears. "It's just not fair," she grumbled.

"I know Meems," her best friend Belle Black consoled her. 

"No you don't," she stated sourly. "You have Shawn, you've always had Shawn. Who have I had?" Mimi whimpered and blew her rosy nose.

"Mimi," Belle whispered in a soothing voice as she perched on the arm of the chair. She began caressing Mimi's hair.

"It's true!" she protested. "Kevin dropped me after high school, and after him I've dated nothing but jerks. Including Mr. Hot Shot Brett Miller," a fresh batch of tears rolled down her pretty face. Brett Miller had been Mimi's boyfriend of two months before he left a message on her answering machine telling her that she wasn't worth his time, but 'Tanya Watts' certainly was. "Asshole," Mimi mumbled under her breath as Belle lovingly wiped her cheeks. 

"It'll be okay sweetie," Belle reassured, wrapping the sobbing Mimi in a tight hug and dropping a tender kiss on her head. 

"Why do they always dump me? What's wrong with me Belle?" Mimi glanced up at her with expectant eyes.

"_Nothing _is wrong with you Mimi. You are perfect! C'mon, you said yourself that all those men—using the term loosely—are complete jerks. It's them who don't deserve you Mimi," Belle said pointedly.

"I think you took the last decent guy out there Belle," Mimi sighed in frustration. Shawn Brady was more than just a descent guy. He was absolutely gorgeous, incredibly sweet, and undeniably in love with Isabella Black. Had been for years. 

"You'll find somebody Meems," Belle promised.

"Why can't for once some one find me?" she questioned, with another sniffle.

"I don't know," Belle shrugged. "You sound like Brady," she giggled as she mentioned her older brother's name, never noticing the similarities between him and her friend.

"You're supposed to be cheering me up Belle," Mimi snorted.

"You two have a lot in common Meems," she said.

"Oh brother," Mimi rolled her eyes as Belle secretly grinned. 

__


	2. A Devious Plan

Disclaimer: I disclaim

AN: I didn't mention before, but the 'teens' in this fic are around the ages of 24-25. 

****

Enjoy!

__

Ah yes, it all began with a devious little plan. You can just **see** the wheels turning in that girl's head. In case you hadn't guessed it's me again! And I'm just here to give you a bit of insight on this matter. You see, Belle has been my best friend since kindergarten, and Brady—her amazingly hot, yet always annoying older brother—had been pulling my pigtails (literally) since then too. And you want to hear the kicker? He's my boss! That's right. I, Miriam Lockhart am one of the top fashion designers at the company **Basic Black**. And, Mr. Black is an executive making him my—as well as Belle's (she works along side her cutie of a brother)—boss. Needless to say neither of us were thrilled when Belle decided to play matchmaker.

Mimi rested her chin in the palm of one hand, absently tapping her pencil, which she held in the other, against the desk. Off in daydream land—or since she was still stuck on her Brett Miller 'issue' it was more like nightmare land—she didn't notice when Mr. Brady Black waltzed into her office with a disgruntled look on his handsome face.

"Lockhart!" he yelled. Startled, Mimi jumped.

"Jesus Brady! Way to give a girl a heart attack!" she held her hand across her chest; Mimi always was the drama queen. "Whatever the reason you barged in here for doesn't mean that you need to shave 5 years off my life," she fumed, her cheeks flaming red with anger.

"Mimi," he groaned, "I really don't think that I need to remind you that there is no sleeping on the job."

"Lighten up _boss,_" she sneered, then added stiffly, "and FYI I wasn't sleeping…I was thinking."

"What's his name?" Brady smiled, slightly, and sat on the edge of her desk. 

"What makes you think there's guy involved?" Mimi opened a random folder on her desk and leafed through its contents.

"With you, Meems, a guy is _always _involved…" he chuckled and grabbed the folder out of her hands.

"Well, this time it's not like that, alright?" she replied hotly.

"Got dumped again, huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, thanks for the outpour of sympathy Brady," Mimi said sarcastically. "Don't worry about Mimi, she gets dumped every other week, it's no big deal."

"Mimi I didn't mean it like that," he sighed. "If it's any consolation, I too was on the receiving end of 'it's not you it's me'," Brady gave a half-hearted laugh.

"You're kidding! Somebody dumped _you_?" she asked in disbelief. Mimi's eyes swept over Brady as he casually sat on her desk. The only word that she could muster up to describe him was Adonis. Seriously, the guy looked like he stepped out of a magazine. Blond hair, blue eyes, body of fore mentioned Greek God. You get the picture.

"Yes Meems," he laughed again, "us perfect people get dumped too."

"God, you're so conceited Brady," Mimi gave him a light shove so he tumbled off her desk, though still landing on his feet.

"Relax, Lockhart, it was a joke," he grinned and straightened his tie.

"Well it was a stupid joke, _Black_," she got up from her seat and walked towards him. "Now what did you come here for?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"I need those sketches for the Eddington account by tomorrow," he informed her. She nodded as he began to walk out the door, he paused then turned around. "And how about lunch this afternoon?"

"Oh, I wish I could Brady but I have a meeting with clients," she told him. "You know how work is," Mimi jested, as he let out an uneasy chuckle.

"No problem," he responded, but Mimi could have swore that she saw his face fall a bit as he walked out of her office. 

"Yeah, like Brady would ever go for you Meems," she mumbled to herself as she sat back down and shuffled through some papers.

"What about my brother?" Belle leaned against the doorframe with a sly grin on lips.

"Jeez, do you Black siblings ever knock?" Mimi questioned.

"Oh, so Brady was here then?" Belle strode over to Mimi's desk.

"Well Belle, occasionally, my boss does drop by," she informed her prying friend.

"So it was a professional visit?" Belle asked.

"What's with the twenty questions Belle?" Mimi put down the papers neatly before her and laced her fingers together waiting for Belle's explanation.

"Nothing Meems," she giggled and dropped the subject. "I just came by to see if you wanted to join Shawn and I for dinner at The Penthouse Grill tonight."

"Sure," Mimi agreed. 

"Perfect!" Belle exclaimed. "Meet us there at seven okay?"

"I'll be there with bells on," Mimi kidded. 

"Great, so I'll see you tonight," Belle jogged out of her office.

"What is going on with her?" Mimi asked out loud. "Oh, God, I have got to stop talking to myself. I sound like those crazy people on soap operas," she laughed and shook her head. 


	3. Date With Brady

__

Meems here! You know what? Dinner with Shawn and Belle really did **seem **like a good idea at the time. Certainly better than what **I **had planned that night. Me, a litre of peanut better and chocolate ice cream (tastes like heaven by the way) and a sappy chick flick with my cat Whiskers. I figured that getting a cat was my first step towards becoming a spinster. I'd be one of those crazy old ladies with a dozen or more cats, who sits on her porch with a shotgun, threatening to shoot anybody who dares to step foot on her lawn. Er…got a little off topic there. Anyway…where was I? Oh, yes. My temporary insanity for agreeing to go to Tuscany that night. You see, I love Belle and all, but sometimes that girl just goes too far. Like setting Brady and me up on a date. You heard right, a date with Brady Black…

Mimi walked through the doors of Tuscany, wearing a little black dress that clung to every curve. She didn't know why she got so dressed up; after all she was just meeting her two best friends. Something told her this night was going to be a disaster. Mimi groaned, inwardly, and took a deep breath. She stumbled a bit on her high stilettos as she made her way towards Maggie Horton, owner and hostess of Tuscany.

"Hi Mag—" Mimi started, but tripped on her heels. "Whoops," she chuckled and steadied herself.

"Hello Mimi," Maggie greeted her, warmly. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks," she smiled and glanced down at her high shoes. What was she thinking?

"I'll show you to your table," Maggie said, gesturing for Mimi to follow her. Mimi did, putting all her concentration into not falling. Maggie led her to a small table, somewhat in the back of the restaurant. And sitting at that small table was none other than Brady Black. "Enjoy your dinner," Maggie told her.

"I'll try," she snorted. Brady knew that snort anywhere. He leaned over his chair and the corners of his mouth turned up into a devilish smile.

"That's attractive Lockhart," he commented.

"Who asked you Black?" she questioned rather hotly. Brady only responded with a wink. 

"I didn't know that I'd have the pleasure of your company this evening Miriam," Brady stated smoothly. 

"Call me Miriam one more time and this evening will be anything but a pleasure," Mimi said and took a seat. 

"And why is that?" he mused.

"Because only my mother calls me Miriam," she shifted uncomfortably. "And when she does, it usually means I'm in trouble. So, it's a little creepy to have my boss use that name."

"Well, the last thing I want to be is creepy. Or thought of as your boss," he, too, squirmed in his chair.

"I hate to burst your bubble, _Mr. Black,_ but you are my boss," Mimi said.

"And your friend, I'd hope," he noted.

"Yes Brady," she sighed. "My friend too."

"Since we're on such good terms then, I must say that you look absolutely ravishing Mimi," Brady remarked.

"Oh please," Mimi snorted once more.

"I speak only the truth," he protested with a smile.

"Except for when you're lying through you teeth," she said pointedly.

"Except for then," he agreed and laughed. Silence graced the table and both Brady and Mimi exchanged uneasy glances. 

"I wonder what's holding up that Shawn and sister of yours?" Mimi glanced at her watch and then the door.

"_I wonder_ why neither of them told us that the other was coming…" Brady said.

"Okay, huh?" Mimi asked, clearly confused.

"I'm assuming that Belle invited you to dinner tonight, right?" he paused as Mimi nodded. "Well she invited me too. But Belle never said that you were coming and from the look you flashed when you saw me it's a good guess that she never said I was coming," Brady reasoned. 

"Brilliant Einstein," she rolled her eyes.

"Then Maggie takes you to this table," he continued, ignoring her comment. "_And _Shawn and Belle have yet to arrive." 

"Okay I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that Shawn and Belle are going to be no shows," Mimi tilted her chair so she could get a better view of the door.

"I hate to say it Meems, but I think we might have been set up," Brady followed her gaze. A look of horror settled on Mimi's face, she opened her mouth to speak, when the chair toppled over. 

"Ugh…" a moan came from the floor.

"Uh…you okay Mimi?" Brady peered under the table. He saw her sprawled on the ground, her auburn hair straying from the elegant up-do and her cheeks red with either anger or embarrassment, perhaps both. 

"I think so," Mimi mumbled. 

"It's nice to know that a date with yours truly gets such a strong reaction. Albeit not a very good one, but strong none the less," he offered her his hand. She graciously accepted, pulling herself up, wincing a bit.

"It wasn't that Brady. Well it was…but the chair…and I was leaning," Mimi fumbled for her words. "That wasn't meant to be an insult, but my 'to-do list' for tonight did not include a date with Brady Black. And call me stupid, but the fact that I didn't even realise it came as a little bit of a shock. However, my new list _will_ include 'kill Belle'," she stated angrily. 

"My sister is a complicated woman," was Brady's reply. 

"I'll say," Mimi grunted and rubbed her ankle. "Stupid shoes!" she exclaimed and unbuckled the straps. 

"I thought you were mad at Belle not your footwear," Brady teased.

"Yeah, well Belle never seriously injured me," Mimi frowned and examined her foot. 

"Let me see," Brady knelt down in front of her, gently taking her leg in his hand. The simple brush of his fingertips across her skin caused Mimi to involuntarily shiver. "Well, it's not broken, maybe sprained," he conceded, looking at the slight swelling. 

"Th-thanks," Mimi stammered. Brady looked up and her and smiled, carefully letting go of her leg. 

"Oh look!" a lady from the table beside them, whispered and pointed. "He's proposing!"

"How romantic," her friend agreed.

Both Mimi and Brady burst into hysterical laughter. Imagine that. Brady Black, proposing to Miriam—correction—Mimi Lockhart. 

"I'd say we made progress tonight," Brady said, while chuckling. "I went from your creepy boss to asking you to marry me."

"Brady," Mimi sighed, "you were never my _creepy _boss. And I suppose my answer is yes."

"I think we should get you home Lockhart," Brady told her, gesturing to her ankle. "Wait…yes to what?"

"Yes to your proposal Black," she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "Now help me up," Mimi instructed. "There's no way I'm walking." 

Brady smirked and lifted Mimi off her feet.

"I said help not carry," Mimi blushed at the curious stares from onlookers. 

"I thought it was customary to carry you over the threshold," Brady said walking out of Tuscany. 

"Brady, you moron, that's after you get _married_," she informed him.

"Oh," he paused. "Well then I'll just have to remember that for next time."

"As if anyone would marry you," Mimi teased.

"You wound me Lockhart," he joked back. "Did you take your car or cab?"

"Cab," she replied. Nodding to her answer he unlocked the door to his jeep and cautiously set her on the plush seat. Leaning over he buckled her seatbelt, causing Mimi to again shiver.

"Cold?" he asked, climbing into his own seat.

"A little," she answered. It was half-true at least. Brady took off his jacket and lightly draped it around her shoulders. 

"So the evening wasn't a complete bust, huh?" Brady asked as they drove.

"Can you have an incomplete bust?" Mimi mused.

"You're a strange one Meems," Brady shook his head. 

"Hey! I'm deeply insulted…or maybe shallowly," she laughed. 

"Shallow, without a doubt," Brady kidded.

"Haha," was her comeback. "Ooh, my stop," she pointed to the large apartment block. 

"How's your ankle?" he inquired.

"Better." She continued when Brady gave her a disbelieving, concerned look, "Really I'll be fine."

"Let me at least walk you to the door," he offered.

"Brady Black, always the gentleman," Mimi smiled and stepped out the jeep, heels in hand. 

"I had a good time tonight," Brady told her as they reached the door. "Despite the lack of dinner."

"Rain check?" Mimi questioned. 

"Definitely," he nodded, moving closer, filling the gap between them. 

"Well…goodnight," Mimi whispered against his neck. Her heart began beating faster. 

"Goodnight," Brady echoed, letting his lips softly touch her cheek, landing dangerously close to the corner of her mouth.

__

Hey, I never said a date with Brady Black was a **bad **thing… 

****


	4. When all else fails, phone Belle

****

Disclaimer: I disclaim J 

****

AN: First off I forgot to mention that I changed the restaurant in Chapter 3 from Penthouse Grill to Tuscany, so there wasn't a typo or anything, but if you were confused that's why. Second, thank you everyone so much for the kind feedback. It really means the world to me. And now, onto Chapter 4. Enjoy! 

All right, let's go over the facts. Do I really have to say that it's Mimi? Well it is. Hi! Okay, right, facts. My mother always said if I hadn't gone into fashion I would have been a reporter. What do they call that? Gift for gab? _I'm guessing that's the gossip queen in me. Not that this is about gossip. This is about me. Me and Brady. Me and Brady. Sorry I just **had **to repeat that! Back on topic. What **was **the topic? Right. Facts. Me. Brady. That's three topics. Oh well, they all tie in together: The **Facts **about **Me **and **Brady**. See?_

Anyway, Fact #1: Our 'date' was nothing more than a desperate attempt by Belle to set up her ladies man of a brother (did I ever mention Brady was a ladies man? Well he is.) with her lonely friend.

Fact #2: Brady and I enjoyed ourselves, despite that's he's my boss, we had no dinner, and my sprained ankle. 

Fact #3: Brady kissed me. Granted, not on the lips, but darn close enough.

Fact#4: I think I'm falling for him…

"Hello, Isabella Black—soon to be Brady—speaking," Belle's cheery voice answered.

"You," accused Mimi, "are so dead."

"Hi Meems," Belle laughed.

"_Why _did you set me up with your brother?" Mimi paused. "What did you say about soon to be Brady?"

"He did it Mimi!" Belle squealed so loud Mimi had to lift the receiver away from her ear for fear of going deaf. "Shawn _finally _asked me to marry him."  


"Okay, we'll put me killing you aside—for now," Mimi said. "How did it happen? When? Details Belle!"

"Calm down," she giggled. "He made me an adorable picnic out by Lookout Point. There were strawberries and champagne, so romantic!" Belle gushed. 

"C'mon get to the good part," Mimi urged.

"Well, he went to pour the champagne, but when he handed me the glass there was this beautiful ring at the bottom. And then…well…I started crying, he got down on one knee…" Belle trailed off with a happy sigh.

"Oh Belle, sweetie!" Mimi exclaimed. "Congratulations! Wow…both of us with a marriage proposal in one night."

"_What_?" Belle's question exploded with curiosity as Mimi winced at her own stupidity.

"Nothing," Mimi said in a quick rush.

"I don't think so Mimi. Spill," she demanded.

"Big misunderstanding with hilarious consequences," was her vague answer. 

"Meems," Belle almost whined. "You _have _to tell me what happened tonight."

"I don't know if there even is anything _to _tell," Mimi frowned. 

"So I left you and my brother to your own devices and…nothing?" she asked.

"Not nothing. Just not…well…anything," Mimi stopped, then added hopefully, "I sprained my ankle."

"So that's it?" Belle inquired with disappointment. Her plan to get her brother together with Mimi had backfired—major. 

"Well he carried me out of Tuscany, because of the sprained ankle. Which by the way was a direct result of shock after I realised that I was on a date with Brady Black, himself. Fell right out of my chair," Mimi grumbled, although her lips still had a ghost of a smile at the thought of Brady running his fingers down her leg.

"That's it?" Belle asked again. 

"And he kissed me," Mimi smiled.

"Miriam Anne Lockhart!" Belle scolded. "Kissing is not nothing!"

"Exactly. _Not _nothing," Mimi smirked.

"Well it's not, 'not anything' either," she pointed out.

"Fine," Mimi huffed with a grin.

"So…" Belle pried.

"So…" Mimi echoed. 

"Get to the kiss," Belle said, excitedly.

"It's not what you think. It was even on the lips. Cheek," Mimi made a sound that resembled a groan. "And I mean, Brady's kissed me before—"

"What?" Belle screeched.

"In a friendly, strictly platonic, peck on the cheek kind of way," Mimi explained and continued. "He's kissed me before…just not like this," Mimi sighed for the second, third, or was it fourth? time tonight. 

"Not like this, huh?" the corners of Belle's mouth turned up into a grin.

"No…" Mimi struggled with the simple word.

"Was that a question or an answer?" Belle asked. 

"I don't know," Mimi responded with a shrug, although her friend could not see her. "Don't think you're off the hook with this whole Mimi murders Belle plan," she growled.

"Meems…are you seriously mad a me?"

"No," she admitted. 

"I figured as much. Belle Black or actually Brady," she corrected herself. "Matchmaker at your service."

"I wouldn't go that far…" Mimi grunted. 

"What do you—" Belle stopped her sentence at the tiny beep of her call waiting. "Just a second the other line is beeping."

"Sure," Mimi cradled the receiver between her shoulder and ear, trying to paint her nails with one of her free hands. 

"Hello?" Belle answered, pressing the small button.

"Hey Tink," Brady greeted her with her childhood nickname. 

"Hi Brady," she beamed. "What you up to?"

"Just stepped out of the shower," he readjusted, the terrycloth towel that hung loosely around his well-toned hips. 

"Oh," Belle responded. "Can you hang on a minute?"

"No problem," he said, wiping water droplets from his face.

"Mimi?" Belle clicked back to her friend.

"Yeah?" Mimi answered, blowing lightly on her nails.

"It's Brady," she told her.

"Oh boy," Mimi went pale. "Just…umm…let me know how it goes. Okay?" she stammered. 

"Sure," Belle said. "See you at work tomorrow.

"With the way we've been talking tonight, you'd think it would be 'see you at school tomorrow'," Mimi laughed.

"Yeah," Belle agreed. 

"Night Belle and congratulations again," Mimi yawned.

"Thanks. Good night Meems," Belle connected back to her brother. "Brady?"

"Yep," he replied.

"Sorry about that. I had somebody on the other line," Belle informed him.

"Oh really? Who?" Brady inquired. 

"Oh I don't know," she stated smugly. "Someone you might have kissed tonight."

Brady blushed at the seemingly innocent comment. He wasn't one to get embarrassed easily, but when those rare moments did occur, Brady's face would turn beet red and he would fumble around with his words. Or better yet, as was the case now, he would be at a loss for words all together. 

"Brady?" Belle questioned as the line went silent. She heard a the faint noise of somebody clearing their throat. "Braid?"

"Yeah…" his voice almost meek.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Belle urged him on. 

"If anything _you_ have some explaining to do," Brady countered regaining the control of his vocal chords. 

"About what?" she played her innocent card.

"You know what Izzy," he remarked. 

"Oh you mean that whole you and Mimi date thing…" Belle said. 

"Yeah, that," Brady muttered. 

"It's just…" Belle sighed. "Brady, please don't take this the wrong way, but you keep bouncing from relationship to relationship…"

"Isabella, my love life is personal," he reminded her.

"I know, I know," she repeated. 

"Do you?" Brady challenged. He wasn't in any way mad at his sister, but found himself growing increasingly angry with himself. Perhaps because Belle had gotten it right. She'd seen through the playboy façade and decided that macho man or not Brady had needed some romance in his life for once. 

"Brady Victor Black, if I did something horribly wrong, come out and tell me. Otherwise, I don't need you lecturing me like I'm a little child. Okay?" Belle instructed. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Just you setting me up with Mimi, of all people, came as a bit of a surprise," he told her.

"What's wrong with Mimi?" Belle argued.

"What? Nothing. Nothing is wrong with Mimi," Brady said. "In fact, I think that's the problem."

"Okay, slow down. I am really confused," Belle knit her eyebrows together, trying to fit the pieces together of the puzzle that Mimi and Brady had made. 

"Look, I know it was just some stupid set up done as a favour to us or whatever goes on in the twisted little mind of yours," Brady grinned. "But I had an amazing time tonight."

"Really?" Belle couldn't help but smile.

"Yes really Belle. The thing is…it's just too weird," Brady exhaled. 

"What's weird? That you enjoyed yourself, or that you enjoyed yourself with Mimi?" she questioned.

"The latter," Brady groaned. "At dinner Mimi mentioned something about me being her boss and…you know how I feel about dating in the workplace."

"Oh, you mean that only models classify for that position?" Belle inquired, hotly.

"Belle," he pleaded. "Hear me out please."

"Okay," she conceded, although Mr. Black was known around the office for having the latest cover model acting as his arm candy. 

"She just got me thinking to how well her and I know each other. It was strange. At the end of the night…I started feeling things that I should definitely _not _be feeling for my sister's best friend."

"Like what?" Belle strained to think of what her brother was getting at. 

"Obviously she told you about the kiss," Brady raked his hair back with his fingers.

"Yeah. She said it was different than all the other times, but she didn't know how," Belle rattled off the information. 

"For me too. I really don't know what to feel about all this," Brady moaned. "Right now, I think it's best just for you not to push us together."

"Sure," Belle nodded, still confused as to whether she had created a problem or a solution to Mimi and Brady's love lives. 

"Sorry to call you up and bother you about nothing Izzy," he breathed.

"Hey, that's what sisters are there for right?" Belle laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Goodnight Belle."

"Night Brady. Love you," she told him.

"Love you too," Brady hung up the phone and collapsed backwards onto the leather sofa. "Black, what have you got yourself into?" 


	5. Work Experience

Disclaimer: I disclaim. 

AN: Been a long time since I updated. What can I say? Life gets in the way. Anyway, here's chapter 5, thanks to all of you who've stuck with the story this long. Enjoy!

Ugh. It's Meems here. You know that awkward silence in an uncomfortable situation? No one knows what to say and everyone just kind of stares at one another, eyes shifting around waiting for somebody to make the first move? That's what the next day at work was like for me. The whole day was just one awkward silence. Every time I saw Brady my mind drifted back to his lips pressed lightly against my cheek, his fingers dancing upon my leg, his breath floating across my neck and…okay, you get the picture. Let me tell you, it made for a very interesting work experience. 

Mimi busied herself reviewing client's files and her sketches, not even daring to look up when she heard her office door swing open. She had been hiding in there since she arrived at work. Although she was having trouble deciding on whether she wanted Brady to find her or not. Looked like she no longer had a choice in the matter. 

"Uh, Lockhart," Brady cleared his throat, his hand still resting on the doorknob as if he was about to flee at any moment. 

"Yes?" She questioned, wincing as her eyes locked with his. He broke the stare as quick as Mimi had began it. 

"I, um…I need," Brady stopped mid-sentence and took a second glance at the folder he held in his fingers. His other hand now dropped from the knob as he tentatively sat in the chair positioned in front of her desk. He struggled to read the name, neatly labelled across the top of the papers. Why was he having so much trouble with this? Just say it, he mentally kicked himself.

"I need," he began once more. "_We _need to talk," Brady sighed in defeat. 

"Oh, Brady. I'm so glad that you said that first," Mimi said in rush. "Because you know, I didn't want to be the first one to say anything. Well, if there was anything to say. Is there? Of course there is if you said that we should talk. And here I am doing all the talking, but I think I need to get this off my chest too. I just didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing. Not that last night was nothing. Or something for that matter—"

"Mimi," Brady groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I was rambling, wasn't I?" Mimi asked, her face flushed with embarrassment as Brady confirmed her question with a nod. 

"Last night _was_ something Meems…" Brady slowly said. 

"Yeah, but what?" Mimi muttered.

"Exactly," Brady laughed lightly at her comment. 

"We've known each other a long time Brady," she told him. "We're friends."

"That's my point. Well, it would have been if I'd been able to get a word in edgewise," he kidded. "I don't want to ruin anything between us Mimi."

"Not that there _is_ anything between us, because that would ruin the friendship," Mimi replied quickly. "And that's what we want. No ruining." 

"Right," Brady responded. "Okay, then…"

"Did you want something when you came in here Brady?" Mimi asked. "I mean, besides, well…something else?"

"Oh, yeah. I needed that progress report you were working on, but it was more of an excuse," he admitted.

"Ask and ye shall receive," Mimi handed him the report, both trying to ignore the electricity when her fingertips gently brushed over his. 

"Thanks," Brady smiled, her touch still lingering on his skin. 

"Y-your welcome," Mimi stammered. 

"I'm glad we got everything sorted out," Brady said, even though they were in just as big of a mess as before.

"Me too," Mimi answered.

"I guess I'll be leaving then," he stated. 

"Yeah…"

"Okay…" he made no attempt to turn. 

Instead he grabbed Mimi's hand from behind her desk and pulled her body close to his. She gasped slightly at his sudden gesture, but soon relaxed against him. Within moments, Brady's lips crashed down upon hers in an explosive, heated, passionate kiss. Mimi willingly kissed him back, just as furiously. 

"This won't ruin the friendship though," Brady remarked as he came up for air.

"Oh no," Mimi hastily agreed. "Of course not."

"Good," he responded, a wicked grin forming as he eagerly kissed her again with just as much hunger. 

"We can't tell Belle," he once again pulled away from the liplock. 

"Give her the satisfaction of knowing she succeeded? And after only one date at that. As if, " Mimi scoffed then added, "Plus she's much too busy with that fiancé of hers."

"Right," Brady nodded, placing a kiss upon the column of Mimi's neck, tenderly brushing back her hair. He stopped abruptly, "Excuse me?" 

"What?" Mimi questioned.

"Fiancé?" Brady sputtered. 

"Oh God, Meems the blabbermouth!" Mimi screeched. "You mean she didn't tell you?"

"No!" Brady exploded. "You'd think that my sister would say something if she were—"

"If she were what?" Belle asked, casually leaning against the doorframe. Had the door really been open all this time? Anybody could have walked by and seen just what Miss Lockhart and her boss had been up to. "If she were what?" Belle repeated.

"Engaged," Brady supplied. 

"Meems!" Belle squealed at her best friend with an angry glare. In frustration, she rubbed her palm against her forehead.

"Like he wouldn't have been able to tell from that rock!" Mimi exclaimed, taking Belle's hand and examining her ring finger. "That thing is _huge_!" 

"Mimi!" Belle admonished.

"Well, it is," she protested, holding Belle's hand closer for further inspection before thrusting it in Brady's direction. 

"It's Shawn right?" Brady laughed as he too examined the new piece of jewellery that decorated his sister's finger. 

"Yes," Belle pulled her hand back. "Of course it's Shawn."

"I suppose congratulations are in order then," Brady smiled and wrapped his arms around Belle. 

"Thanks Brady," Belle returned the grin, she couldn't help it. Brady's smiles always were contagious. 

"You could have told me yesterday on the phone, you know," he said lightly. 

"Well, we were supposed to announce it later tonight at dinner, but—" she looked a Mimi with a fake pout, "somebody went and spoiled the surprise."

"How was I supposed to know? You told _me_ last night," Mimi defended herself. 

"That's because I tell _you _everything," Belle giggled. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Shawn and I are having everyone over to the apartment tonight. Which is what I came in here to tell you Meems."

"We'll be there," Brady answered all to quickly.

"Together?" Belle's eyebrows rose in a fashion that only her and her father shared. 

"No!" Both Brady and Mimi spat in unison. 

"I was just asking," Belle held up her hands in mock surrender. 

"I should be going. Thanks for the report Mimi. See you tonight sis," Brady bobbed his head and jogged out the door. 

"_What _was that all about?" Belle inquired. 

"Nothing," Mimi shrugged. "He needed the report, I gave him the report."

"Is that all you gave him?" Belle questioned suggestively. 

"Belle!" Mimi replied in a shocked voice, secretly hiding the smile that tugged the corners of her lips. Lips that Brady Black had kissed just moments before. 

__

Like I said, interesting work experience.


End file.
